


Leah Holmes

by TheSixthTester



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Multi, Original Character(s), Sally Face - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 04:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20058199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSixthTester/pseuds/TheSixthTester
Summary: This is just a profile and backstory for my Sally Face OC. Feel free to use her if you want. Just make sure to credit me.





	Leah Holmes

**BASIC**

First Name: Leah

Middle Name: Grace

Last Name: Holmes

Age: 

-15 (events in Strange Neighbors and The Wretched)

-17 (events in The Bologna Incident)

-22 (events in The Trial)

Gender: Female

Sexuality: Bisexual

Disorder(s): Autism, ADHD, PTSD, and Generalized Anxiety Disorder

(A/N: I have Autism, ADHD, and Generalized Anxiety and want to incorporate them into Leah. I also put PTSD because watching your family get murdered then almost dying would be traumatic to anybody.)

**APPEARANCE**

Hair Color: Dirty Blonde

Eye Color: Purple

Height: 5" 4'

Weight: 115 lbs

Scars: A scar on her chest from where Luke stabbed her.

Normal Clothes: Skinny jeans with a gray, white, or black graphic t-shirt

**FAMILY**

Mother: Stacy Holmes

Father: Greg Montague

Adoptive Mother: Lisa Johnson

Adoptive Father: Jim Johnson

Siblings: 

-Megan Holmes (Half-Sister)

-Larry Johnson (Adoptive Brother)

**PERSONALITY**

Best Traits: 

-Animal Lover

-Friendly

-Ambivert

-Fun

-Innovative

-Protective of Friends

-Reliable

-Imaginative

Worst Traits: 

-Trust issues

-Can be overly sarcastic at times

-Doesn't understand social queues

-Doesn't know when to speak up, but also doesn't know when to stop talking

-The constant need to fidget

-Has anxiety attacks for seemingly no reason (I can relate)

-Loud

-Overly Sensitive (me too girl, me too)

-Hyperactive

-But also very shy


End file.
